Rose, The Deadly Affection
by Silent-Babyx
Summary: DROPPED.


**A/N:** Pardon me for any wrong grammar or vocabulary and any spelling errors. My English isn't that good for sometimes I only passed it at the borderline. Hence, pardon me for any mistakes.

I know I've not been updating any of my stories, because my examinations are drawing near and I've just received my progress results. I've been laidback a lot lately and my results have been dropping tremendously. I need to work harder to achieve better results before I regret it, thus, pardon me for the slow update too.

This is my first attempt on writing such stories, so if anything written here is wrong or you feels that is a little odd, weird, strange or out, you can feel free to comment on it.

Constructive criticisms are allowed, but insults on the pairings, plot and whatsoever without a good reason will be deleted and dealt with immediately. Such comments are not required and you won't like it if you're the victim.

R&R[:

----------------------------------------------

He turned his back around, facing the little girl lying on the ground. Her head was stitched with staples and her hair was cut off in a hurried. Her eyeballs showed no sign of pupils as it rolled onto a ball of white. Her tongue and throat was slit off, leaving her mouth hanging. Her limbs were shown with markings of maroon red scars, still fresh with dripping wine.

He laughed hysterically, satisfied with the wonderful work he had done. Shifting his body slightly over, he kicked the girl's body as he licked his lip in satisfaction. Rolling his eyes as he noticed the pupil-less eyes now somehow staring at him, he kicked the corpse over so he wouldn't have to dig out the pathetic eyes of hers.

Walking out of the house and to his motorcycle, he took off his gloves and suit, slightly disgusted as the sight of his plain t-shirt, which was hidden inside the suit, probably not very well hidden, he thought. Ignoring the stain of blood on it, he drove off, taking a last look at the house that he went in on a killing spree.

He licked his lips stained with blood. It tasted… sweet.

----------------------------------------------

"Another case?" The 18-year-old raven hair male spoke coldly, looking at the case with disgust. His onyx eyes shown dully on his face, clearly shown that he was already expecting another case up to his office, since the day that the number of crimes have been going up.

"I don't know yet," the person who came in, replied in an excited tune. His blond hair was secured up with a blue headband and his cerulean eyes sparkled with excitement as he forced himself not to jump or skip around his partner's room, embarrassing that raven-hair male even more. "But he said you were needed, Sasuke-teme."

"Hn." Sasuke replied in boredom. "What for?"

"I'm not sure." The blond shrugged. "Neji and Shikamaru were called up too."

"Heck." Sasuke grumbled. "Why do Itachi need us for this case? It's not like we're really detectives or even policemen…"

"The reason we're here, Sasuke-teme," Naruto raised his voice. "Is because you asked us to come."

"Because he asked me to come." He retorted before going out of his dull-coloured room, leaving Naruto behind to grumble about how cold and ignorant his so-called partner in work can be.

-------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-Otto." The older-looking 23-year-old raven hair spoke, smirking at his little brother. "There's a reason behind why I called upon the four of you for this case."

"And?"

"As you've seen, the number of murdered victims are getting higher – and of course, their deaths are gross and disgusting… the reason behind their deaths are unknown yet. But, there have been a few suspects that the Main HQ have suspected." Itachi explained, taking a breath and looking at the expressionless teenagers, only except Naruto, the hyperactive blond.

He continued, "One of the main suspect is studying in your school. The Main HQ wants the four of you to go check on him since you're in the same school… this is an important mission. I was reluctant to send the four of you on this mission, but you're the only one that can disgust as a student – because you're a student and you're studying there. It makes the case easier."

"I get it now." Shikamaru answered. "All we have to do is to check on him in school, right?"

"Around that," Itachi mentioned. "But, be careful. He's a serial killer."

"We got it."

"Ah…" Itachi said, remembering something important. "I haven't told you something important yet, what's the hurry?" Having their full attention, he continued further.

"He wouldn't want to kill all of you, because his main targets are usually girls, girls that he dates and murders them gruesomely afterwards, but, if any of your friends, especially girls, go really close to him, take note of that."

"Why girls?" Neji twitched his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure," Itachi replied. "Remember his name. He's Hiraga Ichigo, with dark blue hair and dark purple eyes; he's around Shikamaru's height and a third year student, which gives Neji much more advantages of observing him."

"I think… I know him." Shikamaru went into his thinking pose. "Heard of his name before."

"He's pretty famous in school, with girls always flaunting themselves on him, I guess that gives him a better chance on killing them. Don't do anything stupid to him, he's just suspect after all. We still don't know if the information is correct, got it?"

"Yeah."

-----------------------

"Sakura!"

The rosette turned her gaze towards the blond running towards her. She eyed her friend from top to bottom before smiling a little. "Your skirt's pretty short."

"That doesn't matter." Ino snapped.

Sakura laughed slightly. She was no longer that flat-chest girl six years ago. Her chest had fully grown and her legs were long and slender. Her body had grown out to be sexy, fulfilling guys' temptation. Her body was fair and smooth, with her innocent face and devil's body; she was tainting the guys' mind.

Her rosette hair that was cut off unexpectedly had grown long and her big forehead was no longer people's attention for her fringe covered it perfectly. Her bad temper had changed into a sweet personality too, chasing away her inner self.

"Did you see Hiraga Ichigo today?" Ino asked, smiling brightly. "He was smiling to me today, can you believe it?"

"I can believe that for sure," Sakura laughed. "He smiles to practically, every of the girls in school, Ino."

"Ah, that doesn't break my heart." Ino retorted. "He's just too cute!"

"Ino." A voice came from behind. "Don't go flaunting against him."

She turned behind, gazing at the young man in front of her and rolled her eyes in irritation. "Who are you to care anyway?"

"I'm just here to warn you, troublesome woman." He yawned and walked off, before throwing a sentence at her. "Don't regret when something happens."

"I won't, idiot!" Ino screeched, fuming away.

Sakura laughed. "He's jealous, isn't he?"

"No…" Ino mumbled after remembering how he was like. "Shika never says something that important. Something must be wrong with Ichigo-senpai."

"I thought you love him." Sakura joked. "And, what could happen to senpai?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ino smiled. "Shika might be just sprouting nonsense."

'You're delicious… I want you now… Those beautiful tainted blood…' He thought, licking his lips.

-----------------------------------

A/N: I'm finally back! My examinations have just finished; so kindly congratulate me. I've finally finished this one whole chapter after drafting it for like… one month or so. Anyway, R&R please!


End file.
